Rocky's Deepening
by cokedrunkcolt
Summary: Complete 4/1/13! Rocky can't seem to go a day in school without seeming like a smart aleck to his teacher, so he gets in trouble a lot. At least he still has Emily in his life, the only thing that makes him happy anymore, that is until that one day after school...
1. Rocky Loves Em-I-Ly

It was 2 years since Rocky and his brothers were almost kidnapped forever by the evil Snyder on his large boat. In the end, their grandpa had come just in time and their dad took the bad guy down. When the boys went back to school no one believed their story - it was just too hard to believe!

Rocky had not told anyone that had happened that fateful summer; he knew no one would understand. In fact, the only person that seemed to understand the whole situation was his best girl friend Emily. She had been a part of the whole ordeal, and had even helped them get rid of the three idiots that tried kidnapping them originally. Today, he was paying attention in Mrs. Munger's 6th grade math class.

"Samuel Douglas Jr! What is the answer to number 43?" Mrs. Munger asked Rocky.

Rocky looked down at his workbook. "The factorization is x minus three times x plus three."

Mrs. Munger looked down at Rocky from beneath her bifocals. "Rocky, we aren't doing prime factors, the homework was just a few simple multiplication problems!"

"But I-" Rocky started

"I don't want to hear it! Factoring is an Eighth grade level math problem. Go to the office, and tell them you've been factoring in your free time to make me look bad. You've got detention! Those idiots want me to retire that bad, I'm not going to allow it!"

Rocky slowly stacked his books on his desk and trudged his way out. He didn't like getting in trouble, but the problem was that Mrs. Munger was actually very old and very senile. For some reason she thought that rocky was a troublemaker that was just out to make her look bad, but the principal, Mr. Burt knew her condition and usually let Rocky off fairly easy. Soon enough, Rocky had made it to the Principal's office and opened the door.

"Samuel, what did you do today?" Mr. Burt asked, while leaning back in his leather chair behind his desk.

"Same thing, Mr. Burt. I just answered a question and she started claiming I was trying to cook a pot roast during class." Rocky responded.

"Well, I seem to be collecting quite a few students in detention today. I will let you off with a warning, on one condition."

"What's that?"

Instead of responding, Mr. Burt crawled underneath his desk and then reappeared with nunchucks in his hands, and he was twirling them rapidly. "You must fight me!"

Rocky grabbed on to the armrests of his chair. He didn't know how to respond. "Uh...sir?"

"C'mon, I heard about your ninja skills, and how you beat up that greasy italian on his boat! Fight me, c'mon, FIGHT ME!"

Rocky stood up and maintained a ninja stance. As soon as Mr. Burt moved one inch forward from his desk, Rocky Kicked the bookshelf on his right, and 300 pounds of leather bound books landed upon his principal. He now lay there motionless. This seemed to be perfect timing for Rocky, as just as he was about to check on his principal, the final bell for school rang.

Walking out of the office and out of the school, Rocky met up with Emily at the bike check in front. Emily was already there, unlocking her bike.

"Nice bike," Rocky taunted from behind Emily's back.

Emily's head whipped up, and she gasped. She slowly turned around just to see Rocky standing there, with a cocky grin on his face. "Cut it out," she said while smacking him lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey, I was just messing."

"I know, but its not funny, pretending to be Darren."

Rocky shrugged it off and unlocked his bike. Just as he stood up from his lock, he saw Colt and Tum Tum stop right in front of him on their bikes.

"You guys ready? You guys are always slow," Colt complained.

"Yeah, You're slow," Tum Tum mimicked.

"You know what," Rocky started, "You guys go on without us." Rocky stared at Emily in the afternoon sunshine. She giggled out of shyness as she brushed the hair that had blown into her face.

"Rocky loves Em-i-ly, Rock-y loves em-i-ly..." Colt and Tum Tum sang as they rode off ahead of them.

"SO where now?" Emily asked.

"I dunno, I was thinking, lets go to the gravel pits," Rocky suggested. Emily squealed with joy. The gravel pits were where all the older kids went with their boyfriends and girlfriends to go make out. They both blasted off into the setting sun on their 3 speed bikes.

After about halfway throught the ride, Emily turned to Rocky. "Why do you hang out with me?" She asked.

Rocky looked at Emily from his bike, still riding forward. Emily was perfect, with her pink 90's aerobics stretch pants, her big, fluffy, billowing bangs, and beautiful oversized front teeth that stuck out past her lips, Rocky knew she was the one for him. "I dunno, why do you hang out with me?" He responded.

At this point, Emily stopped her bike, and Rocky followed. As they stood there, looking at each other, Emily brought her face close to his. Before Rocky knew it, his mouth was on hers. They enjoyed their moment for a while, basking in each other's feel, but then the ground started shaking, and Rocky felt an immense pain shoot throughout his body.

"AHHH!" Rocky screamed as his body began floating above Emily's head. He began glowing a greenish white color all over, even in broad daylight. Emily observed the scene before her with wide open eyes. She didn't know what to do!

Suddenly, Rocky screamed one more time, and he began changing rapidly into another shape. A large explosion of light occurred and nothing was left of Rocky except for a small miniature action figure that looked just like Rocky.

"Oh my god," Emily said with an evil smile, "I didn't know it would work that easy!" Emily walked up to Rocky, who was trying to run away in his little form. "I must sell you with all the rest of my expired girl scout cookies for lots of money!"

"Emily? What happened! Turn me back!" Rocky screamed from the ground. Instead of answering, Emily picked up the squirming Rocky and slipped him in her back pocket.

"Ohmigod Emily NO," Rocky exclaimed, "You SIT on you back pocket!"

With that said, Emily sat back on her bike and took off with a burst of effort and cracked off a huge girl fart as she started pedaling.


	2. Chicken

Emily had been riding her bike for about 4 hours, she had only 20 minutes to get to her destination in time. She had big plans for what to do with Rocky now that he was miniature sized!

Rocky had tried escaping from his elastic-stretch prison, but he was wedged too hard into Emily's butt pocket of her pants. With each big bump on the road he kept getting shoved deeper and deeper into her sweaty pants pocket. The road slowly winded into a dirt path that forked in the road. Emily rounded the left corner, and bumped into her school bully, Darren. Four other kids his own age surrounded him on his left and right.

"Hey, you made me miss my best line, girl," Darren sneezed while looking at Emily in the eye,

"I don't have time for you today, Darren," Emily said.

"Well I have time for you today, girly, so I think you ought to show some entertainment!"

"You better back off," Emily warned.

"Why?" Darren asked, while smugly zipping his Los Angeles Black Sox jacket up.

"Because of this!" Emily retorted while whipping her hand to her back and pulling Rocky out of her back pocket, dangling him in front of Darren's face.

"Darren! Darren!" Rocky screamed in his small voice, while trying to escape from Emily's two fingers, "You have to help me!"

Darren stopped, and looked almost, surprised at what was before him. He eyed the small version of Rocky that was flailing from emily's hand, and showed almost a deep compassion in his eyes, right before bursting out laughing, to the point where he almost fell over. "PAHAHA! You think just because you magically pulled a little DOLL out of your BUTT you can beat me? Gimme your bike, WIMP!

"No!" Emily screamed, while lunging at Darren to kill him. Darren simply dodged out of her way and watched her splat face-first into the dirt road, getting extremely muddy. Emily cried out in pain as Darren and all four of his little cronies started kicking her on the ground repeatedly.

"Ooof, Ow!" Emily's arms and legs wiggled as she struggled to get up, but she was too weakened to get up from her chest. Darren finally got sick of seeing her in pain so he picked up a large rock knocked her out by smashing it on her head. Finally she stopped moving.

"Alright," Darren decided, "I'm bored of her, get lost. I'm going to go back home."

"Hey Darren, I thought she just fell on her front, why is her butt stained brown too?"

"Chocolate cake. Anyway, oh hey! Cool, look, this freak dropped her dinky little toy that makes annoying squeaking noises. I'm gonna take it home and burn it with fireworks! See you guys later!" Darren picked up the muddy miniature version of Rocky who was trying to escape in the mud and took off on his own bike.

Later on...

Darren parked his bike in the garage of his mansion home. His family was not rich per se, but they did receive a lot of money from the government since his mom was diagnosed as mentally unstable.

"Mom, I'm home!" Darren shouted throughout the halls while dropping his jacket on the couch and opening up the fridge for a drink

"Use your night goggles you FOOL!" Darren's mother's voice shouted from the upstairs. After a while, she walked downstairs to meet her son. Darren looked up at her. She was wearing her usual full leather outfit, and snake earrings.

"Mom, I don't have night goggles, I TOLD you," Daren said.

"Nevermind that," Darren's mom ran her hands through her curly, blonde 80's permed hair. "I have decided just now, that you will call me MedusaMom from here on out."

"Medusa-Mon? Mom, are you feeling alright?" Darren asked.

"No! Do I look Jamaican? Just call me that and we'll get along fine. What's this you have in your hand?" Medusa pointed to Darren's hand.

Darren looked down. "Uh...a Juicebox?"

"No, the other hand."

"Uhh...a twinkie?"

"No, your other hand!" Medusa shouted, growing impatient. She lunged forward and snatched the small figure from his third hand. Looking down, she saw Rocky struggling to get free from her clutches. He was karate kicking and punching her fingers, attempting to break free.

"What is this? Is this some sort of new drug? Why would you not tell me about this?" With that said, Medusa squeezed Rocky's body in her hand near her nose until a slimy ooze came out of his eyeballs, and she sniffed his brain matter that was leaking out. Immediately, she began to sneeze blood everywhere in their beautiful, white mansion home.

Darren's eyes grew wide with fear. He ran as fast as he could towards the door, but he tripped over his mother, who was doubled over on all fours on the kitchen tile, leaking blood everywhere.

"What is this?! What is happening?!" Medusa exclaimed, while coughing up orange liquid.

"Why ME?!" Darren screamed, while slipping in blood while trying to stand up, getting covered in bodily fluids in the process. Just then, the door to the freezer in the kitchen opened and Grandpa Mori Shintaro stepped out from where he was observing the scene.

"What else did you think was going to happen," Grandpa said, while circling the pair that were struggling on the bloody floor below him, "You, Darren, squawk like a chicken and think you're cool when you steal my grandson from someone when he was shrank down to miniature size."

"B-but I didn't know-" Darren's response was silenced as Grandpa kicked him in the bellybutton, causing him to pass out.

Grandpa stroked his chin beard as he walked back to the wailing woman. "You, Medusa-Mon, are nothing more than a petty female lead character added to the series to give more of a diverse antagonist base."

"Shut up! Stop calling me Medusa-Mon! I am not a pokemon!" Medusa screamed in agony as she accidentally slipped, causing her to slam her forearm against the kitchen counter before her, and also causing a bloody scrape to appear.

Grandpa simply walked over to the fridge and pulled out a jug of orange juice from the inside door. He poured himself a glass and held it over medusa's arm and began trickling the acidic liquid onto her open wound. "When the posessed leather suit wearing evil lady's head swells with pride, she becomes her own worst enemy. Her spirit loses focus. And for God's sake, you tried snorting my grandson as if he were some petty street drug, and now he is karate kicking in your bloodstream."

Medusa screamed in pain from the orange juice entering her bloodstream. She writhed in pain for a few more moments before there was a brilliant flash of light, and then Rocky reappeared standing in normal size where she used to be balled up on the ground.

Rocky looked at his palms as he stood in his new place. "What happened here, grandpa? Is Darren dead?" He asked as he stared at his peer's lifeless body on the bloody floor in the kitchen.

"No, but he is very badly injured. He will attack you with baseballs in a few years when you grow a few more feet taller, and your hair turns black and looks like that of someone from New Kids on the Block."

"And Medusa?" Rocky inquired while observing the random peices of leather that were scattered about the kitchen from the orange juice explosion.

"She'll be fine," Grandpa said while smirking, "I think we'll see her again in the future, in American Pie: Milf Madness."


End file.
